


Dripping

by zibanejad



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Hangyul, Bunny Play, Bunny gyul, Cock Slapping, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Rope Bondage, Smut, Switch!Seungyoun, Top!Seungwoo, Use of the term owner, ass eating, bunny hangyul, dom!seungwoo, dom!seungyoun, sub!hangyul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 06:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zibanejad/pseuds/zibanejad
Summary: Bunny Hangyul gets a wrecked by his two owners, Seungwoo and Seungyoun.





	Dripping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amanotaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanotaku/gifts).

Hangyul was sitting on his bed and waiting for his masters. His pretty white bunny ear headband was resting on top of his head and the pretty white puff buttplug was resting between his legs. The white-collar his owners had given him was hanging around his throat, the lace slightly itching against his skin, but he knew better than to take it off. That would mean that he wasn’t his owner's little bunny anymore, and that was the opposite of everything he wanted.

Both men had jobs that took up a lot of their time, meanwhile, Hangyul just did whatever he wanted at home. Hangyul hadn’t needed to work since he met the two men, they would instead spoil him with gifts and money. It was nice since he had a lot of free time to meet friends, practise his dancing and more, but fairly often he couldn’t help but miss the both of them. Having hours upon hours for himself often became lonely.

Hangyul was instructed to wait for both of them to come home, but he couldn’t help but be worried. He had done everything he could think of to pass the time. He had already cleaned the whole penthouse, sorted all his play toys and colour coordinated his bunny gears, but still, the clock wasn’t moving. Hangyul was told that the two men would be home at 6 PM, but right now it was 6.20 PM. He almost considered waiting in front of the door, but he knew better than to disobey his master's rules. He was told to be a good boy and wait on the bed, and he sure as hell was gonna keep to that. But still, as the minutes ticked away, Hangyul couldn’t help but let out distressed sighs. But Hangyul knew that this was most likely all a test from his owners, most likely to see if he was gonna be a good boy and obey them or not.

The sound of keys in a lock pushed Hangyul out of his daydreams. He pushed himself to sit on his heels and made sure not to damage the little puff tail that his owners got him. He let out loud a whine as the footsteps came closer and closer to the bedroom door before the door was open. Standing in front of him was both his owners, with proud smiles on their faces. Hangyul knew it was because he had been a good boy and followed their rules. A small wiggle of his nose happened as he was filled with pride.  
Both of them were wearing suits, their fingers pulling at their ties making them hang loose on their broad chests. The older of the two had his black suit jacket still on, meanwhile, the younger one already threw his on the floor, the first two buttons on his button-up already undone.

Hangyul couldn’t help but blush. He could never get used to always be the one with the least clothing on. Hangyul was exposed, sitting with his puff tail and his long floppy bunny ears, nothing else keeping his body covered. He had his tail in one of his hands, letting his fingers nervously play with the fluffy material in an attempt to calm himself. Hangyul hadn’t heard one of the men walk across the floor to him, but he noticed it when a hand started to pet his head as the other owner just looked on.

“You’re such a good boy, aren't you?” Seungwoo praised as he looked at both men lovingly. Hangyul had started to nuzzle up into Seungyoun’s hand as he started to scratch him behind his bunny ears. “Isn’t he, Seungyoun?”

All Seungyoun could do was give a nod as he cooed at the boy that had started kitten lick at his hand. Seungyoun’s eyes never leaving Hangyul, his gaze following his tongue’s every move. Seungwoo scowled at the younger male before he scoffed. “Use your words with me, slut.” Seungyoun blushed and looked back at Seungwoo, the bunny in front of him all forgotten. His burning cheeks and a gaze that didn’t dare to meet Seungwoo eyes made Seungwoo start to feel aroused as his hand went down towards his dress shirt. With one hand, he skillfully slid his hand over the buttons and opened the front of his shirt, his collarbone tattoo peeking out.

“Yes, sir. He’s a really good boy.”

  
Seungwoo gave a content smile before he settled down in the armchair in the corner of the room. With both his hands, he pulled off his belt and threw it onto the bed beside his two lovers. He smirked at the sinful look that flashed across Seungyoun’s face. He knew how much he loved to tie Hangyul up, how much he loved to see Hangyul writhing around, completely at their mercy. Seungwoo, on the other hand, loved to watch the two pretty boys together. He loved seeing their bodies against each other and hearing the wanton moans and mewls they let out. He loved to boss over the boys, making them obey every order he gave. Hearing the tremor in their voices, seeing their gazes as they desperately tried to please him. It was enough to make Seungwoo hard.

“Bind his wrists together, pull his ass up.”

Seungyoun smirked at the command before his hands held onto Hangyul’s hips, holding him down as he started to nibble on the boy's neck. Making sure to mark him up with a pretty array of colours. Blue, purple and red would soon litter the youngest boys body, all there on display for anyone to see who he belonged to.

Seungwoo couldn’t help but chuckle. Seungyoun always wanted to make sure that people knew that their boy was only theirs, and nobody else’s. His lips kept travelling down until he reached Hangyul collarbones. He let his teeth graze the sensitive skin before he started to suck on the spot. Hangyul tried to lift his hips, but to no avail, as Seungyoun held a tight grip on them, making him lay flat on his back. Hangyul wanted to lift his hands up to Seungyoun’s black hair, he wanted to let them run wild as he gripped and pulled at the long locks. But he knew better than that. It was better to just tightly hold onto his tail and show his appreciation by letting out loud mewls.

“_Seungyoun_.”

Seungwoo’s domineering voice was heard as he was starting to become impatient. It was good to see his boys enjoy themselves, but they shouldn’t think they had more power than him. Hangyul knew best, but Seungyoun still needed to be put in place sometimes. Since Seungyoun was a dom, he sometimes forgot that he also needed to follow Seungwoo’s orders. But Seungwoo was always there to remind him.

“I gave you an order.”

After one last suck on the man’s collarbone, Seungyoun turned the little bunny around, dragging him by his hips so his pretty ass was up in the air. The tail buttplug stood proudly in front of the pair, wiggling. Already knowing what was gonna happen, he stretched his arms so his hands were crossed against his back, waiting for them to be bound together. ‘Good boy’ was heard from the corner of the room as his wrists were tied tightly against each other. The position was kind of uncomfortable for him, but Hangyul would never say no to feel a little pain as the masochist he was. Tugging on the belt, Seungyoun made sure that it wasn’t too tight to hurt his wrists, just enough to put the man in place. He turned towards the man in the corner, signalling to him that he was done.

“You have a choice today, little bunny.” The feeling of arousal was creeping up on Hangyul, just by the sheer fact that he could hear the deep voice behind him, but was unable to actually read his expression. “Either you take us after each other or you can take us at the same time.”

Hangyul’s breath hitched as he thought about the possibilities. The thought of Seungyoun fucking his stretched out heat as Seungwoo stared at him, patiently waiting for his turn to press himself into the bunny aroused him to no end. Using his other lover’s cum as lube as he fucked into him with the intent of breeding him. The men's hands holding onto his ears as he tried to press his face into the pillows to mask his moans, the embarrassment of letting out pornstar moans disappearing as soon as he was reminded of being their bunny and nobody else's. The thought of their cum filling him up, his tail pushed back into him to make sure none of it spills out.

At the same time, the thought of his lovers filling him up at once, making sure his tight heat was stretched to the brim. The thought of them dragging their cocks against each other inside of him sent shivers down his spine. The way their cum would mix together inside of him, making a complete mess of him.

“I-I want both of you at the same time.” Hangyul wasn’t unfamiliar with double penetration, but it was something they didn’t do often. But it felt so much more intimate and he had missed his lovers all day. Their work took up too much of their time, time that could be spent on Hangyul.

“Is that so, baby? Well, I guess that our little bunny gets what he wants.” Hearing the nickname made Hangyul shudder, he should have been used to it by now, but hearing how seductively Seungwoo let the pet name roll off his tongue always managed to get Hangyul hot and bothered.

Both of his masters just watched him, waiting for a sign that he was ready and wanted to start. Any sound or motion would be the start signal, meaning that the men could devour him, eat him and use him, as they pleased. Hangyul wouldn't complain about that. Hangyul turned his head down in embarrassment and wiggled his ass, letting his puff tail wiggle from side to side. It didn’t matter how many times he did this, it was still embarrassing to him. A hand lightly took hold of Hangyul’s shoulder and guided him so his chest was against the mattress and his ass was sticking even further up in the air.

“With a tail or without?”

“Without.” Hangyul was glad that Seungwoo knew exactly what he wanted. Hangyul knew that if he let Seungyoun finger him with the tail in then he would lose the good feeling of his long fingers inside him, instead only feeling the cold metal inside of him. Also if he got too much lube on it, then the fur would be all messed up. Whenever Seungyoun got too sloppy with the lube, the pretty tails he owned would be all messed up. Hangyul loved his bunny gears the most and never wanted to ruin them. It didn’t matter if Seungwoo or Seungyoun could buy another set for him, he often got attached to his gears and never wanted new ones in the same colour or size.

Seungwoo now stood behind Hangyul, his big hand wrapped around the base of the tail. Slowly pulling it out, slow enough to make shivers go out to his thighs as the removal of the cold metal left his heat open for the world to see. Once the tail was fully out of the man, Seungwoo placed it on the dresser that was beside the bed, making sure that it was placed correctly so the material wouldn't get messed up. Seungyoun opened the top drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube before he sat down on the bed, in front of the bunny. Seeing how he was already half-hard through his tight suit pants, Hangyul nuzzled against the material. Feeling the hardness against his cheek, made him smile. One of Seugnwoo’s hands came up to caress Hangyul’s face, as the bunny pressed his mouth forward.

To Seungwoo’s surprise, Hangyul acted first, teeth grabbing his zipper before his fingers could. His baby bunny looked up at him with large, seemingly innocent eyes that were practically begging his owner to ruin him. Hangyul tightened his hold on the zipper, eyes locked with Seungwoo’s as he slowly and sensually dragged the zipper down using his teeth. Looking up at Seungwoo with a proud look on his face, Seungwoo could only chuckle at how adorable and obedient Hangyul was.

“You’re so good for daddy, aren’t you little one?” Seungwoo’s thumb lightly brushed over Hangyul’s parted lips, as his baby boy enthusiastically nodded, large bunny ears flopping endearingly. The younger was already salivating as he eyed Seungwoo’s length hungrily.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself,” Seungwoo derisively scoffed, grabbing Hangyul’s chin and tilting it upwards, only to smack his flushed cheeks with his cock. And _god_ did his baby look so stunning, with his lust ridden eyes and cheek slightly wet with Seungwoo’s precome. Hangyul whimpered, shyly brandishing the other side of his face for the elder.

He chuckled, “want another one baby?” The man was honestly ready to utterly ruin his beautiful boyfriend.

“Yes daddy,” Hangyul begged, biting his lip, “please, I want another one!” A little harsher than earlier, Seungwoo hit Hangyul again, smirking at how dishevelled and aroused his bunny was. He gave his length a few deft strokes before entering it in Hangyul’s mouth.

“You suck so obediently, no matter what we give you.” Hangyul basically glowed at all the praise he was getting, eyes sparkling with a renewed eagerness to please his owners.

A pop was heard behind them as Seungyoun opened the bottle of lube he had taken to the bed. He smeared the cold liquid over his fingers before he took some and lathered it over Hangyul’s hole. The cold sensation made Hangyul tremble, but he still didn’t move his hips from its original position. He instead prepared himself for the sensation he was going to feel. Seungyoun put his leg between Hangyul’s thighs and pushed his legs apart, making it easier to get access to his entrance.

Hangyul tried to distract himself by focusing on Seungwoo as the first finger pushed into him. The stretch of having the finger inside of him wasn’t a big change from the tail buttplug that was inside of him a little while ago, but Seungyoun always wanted to prepare him accurately. It wasn’t a good idea to do it fast, it was better to stretch Hangyul slowly and let him enjoy the feeling of the fingers inside of him.

Hangyul shifted his attention from the slightly uncomfortable feeling he was experiencing to the cock that was in front of him. He sought permission with his eyes from the man in front of him, before he let his tongue fall out, giving slow licks over the head of the cock. He tried to match the slow pace of the finger inside of him, building himself up more and more to quicken his pace. His eyes closing as he tried his best to please his owners.

A strong “_Relax_,” was growled into his ear by Seungyoun as his finger started to speed up. Hangyul couldn’t help but twitch his nose in arousal by the dominance in the man’s voice. The face that Hangyul pulled made the man in front of him chuckle, Hangyul was just too adorable when he was enjoying himself. Hangyul wordlessly agreed to the orders as he let his lips wrap around Seungwoo’s tip again. His hand was still in Hangyul’s silver hair, petting him as he started to take in more of his cock into his mouth, bit by bit. The shorter boy looking absolutely marvellous with a cock in his mouth, drool leaking out of his mouth and sliding down his chin. The ears on top of his head started to slide down as his mouth worked itself up and down the cock. With a fond look, Seungwoo reached over and made sure they were seated securely on his bunny’s head again.

By now Seungyoun had started to prepare Hangyul for a second finger. His finger sinking in beside the first one as Hangyul whimpered, sending vibrations down the cock in his mouth. Seungwoo stopped petting Hangyul’s hair and instead fisted the hair between his fingers. Holding his bunny down on his cock as the youngest man took as much that could fit inside his hollowing mouth.

Hangyul started to wish his hands were untied so he could grip the rest of Seungwoo’s big cock that didn't fit in his mouth, with his tiny hands. But the nice burn of the belt digging into his wrists was too much of a turn on to even ask for it to be removed.

Choking on the big cock that was down his throat, Hangyul’s eyes fluttered open unwillingly. His eyes tearing up with how good the fingers felt inside of him and how amazing he felt with such a hefty cock putting him to use. He flattened his tongue, letting Seungwoo slowly fuck into his mouth in his own tempo.

As best he could, Hangyul tried to fuck back onto Seungyoun’s fingers to signal that he wanted more. He wanted to be stretched out and used as he needed to be. But Seungyoun just held his hips into place, forcing him to be still as he started to scissors his fingers, slowly opening him open more and more. Finally, Seungyoun picked the pace up as he kept pressing against the bunny’s prostate. Seungwoo let go of Hangyul’s head, letting his cock slip from the warm mouth. Instead, he started to stroke his cock as he watched Hangyul let out small gasps as Seungyoun’s long fingers kept entering him. Hangyul nibbled on his lower lip in an attempt to keep his noises down, but Seungwoo took his free hand and pulled his chin forward.

“Don’t keep your moans in, bunny.” A finger was pushed forward, lightly touching Hangyul’s saliva covered lips. “Let daddy hear them.” Still, Hangyul tried to keep his mewls in, but when he felt something warm and wet joined the two fingers inside of him, he lost it. The sensation of the cold lube and the warm tongue mixing made stars appear in front of Hangyul’s eyes. The fingers came to a halt as the tongue inside of him was the one that did all the work.

The hot tongue fucked into his heat as it dipped in and out. Hangyul couldn’t help but sigh in content as he felt the warmth swirl over the walls of his heat, wet noises being released as Seungyoun’s tongue came in contact with the lube. The noises made Hangyul feel so dirty, but with the way it felt, Hangyul knew it could only be this right.

Hangyul’s neck was in a weird position as he stretched his head to try to see the man who was licking all of him, but the belt restraining his arms made it hard. Annoyed, Hangyul wiggled his nose and huffed out.

“You’re taking it so good, aren’t you little bunny?” The sound of Seungwoo’s voice made Hangyul flinch as he had been so infatuated by the man behind him. He looked back towards the man in front of him, as he nodded.

“Y-Yes, daddy.”

The sensation of the tongue inside of him made him almost protest, but it got stuck in his throat as a third finger pressed into him. The hitch in his voice was a clear indication that he had been unprepared for what happened. The finger halted for a few seconds, Seungyoun making sure Hangyul hadn’t been hurt by the suddenness before Hangyul huffed out in annoyance.

Seungyoun used it as a sign to continue fucking into him with his fingers. It felt so good. Hangyul wanted more, he wanted to be stretched to the brim. The fingers had started to thrust into him faster and faster, making sure to make Hangyul into a mess. His head started to bob forward by the sensual motions, his bunny ears slightly falling forward once again. Seungwoo took the headband off, making Hangyul whine. He couldn’t help but chuckle at the noise, knowing how much Hangyul loved his bunny ears. He leaned down to press a kiss to the mans pouting lips, before he put the headband back on.

A last finger was pressed into Hangyul to make sure that the youngest was properly stretched out. Seeing how Hangyul’s mouth was open, Seungwoo couldn’t stop himself from pressing his aching cock back into his baby bunny's mouth. The youngest’s lips were swollen and a lovely shade of red, making them even more attractive than usual. Watching them wrap around his cock made Seungwoo bite his lip, letting out a low groan. Seeing how Hangyul was happily making a mess of himself, sloppily sucking on Seungwoo’s cock, was wonderful to him. The bunny was too focused on the sensation he was feeling from the long fingers inside of him to make himself look pretty with the cock in his mouth. Instead, he let the big cock fuck into his mouth however Seungwoo wanted.

He reluctantly pulled his cock out of Hangyul’s warm mouth, especially after seeing the string of saliva that was connected between the red lips and his cock. It was so pretty to see Hangyul fucked and an absolute mess, but Seungyoun had taken out all his fingers out of Hangyul. He had let out a big whine as he was now empty from both the ways. But he knew it was worth it, now Hangyul would finally have his boyfriend's big cocks inside of him, filling him up in just the right way. Now it was time for his doms’ favourite part.

“Beg for it. Beg for me to get my cock inside of you, bunny.” Seungyoun’s tone was teasing. He wanted to see how desperate Hangyul was too get him inside of him. With the help of Seungwoo, he laid himself under the bunny, so Hangyul still had his hands restrained on his back. He could see how Hangyul’s cheeks flushed with the closeness between them. Seungyoun could basically feel Hangyul’s light breathing against him as he diverted his attention elsewhere in embarrassment.

“Please, sir! I want you so badly.” A low laugh was heard from the oldest man before he looked down on Hangyul. The poor little bunny had to strain himself to be able to look at the man since he was now laying in an awkward position. A look of contempt on Seungwoo’s face stared back at him.

“Do you really think that Seungyoun would let you get his cock with that weak begging?” Seungwoo judging eyes were staring right into Hangyul’s. The look on his face showed that he was basically laughing in his face about how pathetic he was. “I didn't know our bunny was this dumb. Do it again.” Hangyul blushed before he tried again.

“Please, sir! Please, I need your big cock inside of me. I need it to stretch me open and claim me as yours. I need it, sir. Please.” Hangyul could feel the tears well up inside his eyes, he wanted it so bad. He wanted to be made use of, he wanted to make himself nothing but a warm hole for his masters to use when they wanted. “I want you to use me and do whatever you want to me. I want you so badly, sir. Please fill me up and use me!”

As soon as Hangyul’s lower lip started to quiver and his nose started twitching, he felt Seungyoun’s cock against his entrance. Seungyoun had gripped his own cock and dragged it repeatedly over Hangyul’s entrance, teasing him with it before he pushed into him at an agonisingly slow pace. The bunny let out a loud mewl as he finally got what he wanted. He wished to slam himself down on the cock so badly, but he knew that would only make it worse for him. If he did that then Seungyoun would just stay inside of Hangyul and let him wait the amount of time Seungwoo choose because of his bad behaviour. He had already experienced that once and he couldn’t bear it again, not when he had finally gotten the long and thick cock inside of him.

Their chests were pressed against each other. Hangyul could feel the Seungyoun’s well-defined muscles against him, making him moan out in ecstasy. He felt so small and he couldn’t help but love it. He loved feeling like his owners could take care of him like the baby boy he was. He felt so small and he couldn’t help but love it. Feeling how Seungyoun was fucking into him with slow strokes, making sure to explore all of him made it even better. How he was making sure to fill him up in all possible places without it going too fast.

Seungwoo just looked at the two boys and smiled. It didn’t matter how many times he saw this sight, it was always a blessing. He couldn’t believe he was fortunate enough to not only find one breathtakingly pretty boy, but two. And he couldn’t believe they were his. Just the thought that he owned them made him grasp a hand around his hard cock, stroking it in the same pace Seungyoun was fucking into Hangyul. Hearing the grunts Seungyoun let out as he fucked Hangyul’s tight heat, was like music to Seungwoo’s ears, it was too good. When those sounds mixed with Hangyul’s mewls, Seungwoo couldn’t help but get closer to the edge. He knew that he needed to hold on though as he soon was gonna fuck into their little bunny.

“You ready, bunny?”

As soon as the youngest nodded, Seungyoun started to fuck into him with a faster pace, making sure to lock their lips together as to lower his loud moans. Fucking into Hangyul, Seungyoun almost felt drunk. It was like a drug he couldn’t come down from. It was so _damn_ good, the way Hangyul was so willing to please him and make sure he understood just how much he wanted him. Fuck, Seungyoun could almost just cum from the thought of how desperate Hangyul was. His hands found the youngest’s hips, making sure to drag him along his thrusts, so he could feel him even closer to himself. Seungyoun pulled his hips down harder, making sure that the sound of skin slapping skin was heard in the room. That was until he came to a sudden halt.

Annoyed, Hangyul let out a loud whine and tried to make Seungyoun understand that he _wanted_, no, _needed_ more until he felt something against his entrance. Looking back, Hangyul could see that the eldest had slicked up his fingers with lube and was now waiting for consent to open him up more, so he could be filled with Seungwoo’s cock too. He knew it would burn badly, but the thought of Seungwoo fucking into him, having both of his boyfriends inside of him was too amazing to turn down. Hangyul gulped before he slowly nodded. Seungwoo bent over both boys and gave his bunny a light kiss on his shoulder before he slowly pressed a first finger into his heat. The pain was bad and Hangyul could feel tears gathering in his eyes. He buried his head into Seungyoun’s neck. The bunny kept muttering ‘hands’ until Seungyoun understood what he meant.

His arms snaked around Hangyul’s body before he untied the belt around his hands. As soon as he was free, Hangyul curled his hands up against Seungyoun’s chest as he lightly scratched his nails against the muscles. Being stretched like this hurt badly, but he knew it would soon be better. Seungyoun’s hands were lightly petting against the bunny ears Hangyul had on, knowing it would calm him down slightly.

“Is this fine?” Hangyul paused before giving a hesitant nod. “I need you to give complete consent to this, baby boy. Otherwise we’re not continuing.”

Seungwoo hadn’t moved his fingers yet, instead, he had just let his finger stay inside of Hangyul, easing him up to the added stretch.

“I’m ready, daddy.” Hangyul took a deep breath before continuing. “I want it.”

As he got the consent from Hangyul, he started to slowly thrust his finger in and out of him. Making sure to stop every now and then to make sure he wasn’t in any kind of discomfort. Once the youngest was in such a relaxed state that he fucked himself on the finger and the cock, Seungwoo prepared him for another finger. This time the pain went away faster but the slight hurting of the stretch was still there. But this time the sting was just a nice touch to the pleasure he was feeling. Seungwoo’s long fingers beside Seungyoun’s cock was too good for Hangyul not to want more. His hips started to make slow thrust backwards, making himself feel more pleasure than he had in a long time, the feeling was intoxicating.

Once a third finger was inside of him, Hangyul was breathless. He was in a complete daze as all he could do was to eagerly fuck himself on the cock and fingers. he felt so wonderful and so _full_, he wanted it so bad. His winces were filling the room as he begged to be fucked. He wanted both their cocks in him as soon as possible. He wanted them _now_.

  
Removing his fingers, Seungwoo took the bottle of lube again and poured a rather large amount onto his hand and smeared it over his hard cock. Once he was lubed up enough, he took his cock and guided it to Hangyul’s entrance.

“You’re so pretty like this, bunny. All ready for both of our cocks.” Seungyoun’s hand threaded in Hangyul’s hair as he marvelled at the younger boy. Hangyul’s head was laying against Seungyoun’s chest, waiting for the next step to be taken by Seungwoo. He turned his head back to Seungyoun and gave him a small smile, before fluttering his eyes shut.

Seungwoo pushed slowly into him, stopping every now and then when their bunny winced. Once he was fully in, Seungwoo waited with his hand splayed on Hangyul’s lower back. The tears were building up in his eyes as he winced from the stretch. It hurt so bad and it was so much, but it felt so good at the same time. The feeling of being filled up and used by both of his lovers, with Seungyoun under him and Seungwoo behind him. The bunny kept his head pressed down onto Seungyoun’s chest as he cried out. He wasn’t sure if he was gonna be able to take it. He felt so overwhelmed.

After minutes had passed of reassuring words and light kisses, the pain had died down. Hangyul gave a sign for the men to move. Slowly they started to move their hips, letting their cocks brush against each other as they pulled out slightly. The feeling of slowly getting more and more filled was wonderful for the little bunny. His whole body felt shaky and he had drool rolling out of his mouth. The feeling of both his owners filling him up, claiming him was incredible. Hangyul started to push back onto both men's cocks and they both knew they could start picking up the pace. Seungwoo dug his fingers into Hangyul’s hips as the men picked up the pace that allowed them both to feel their cocks brush against each other. They both groaned as they slammed into Hangyul at the same time, allowing the youngest to arch his back because of how amazing it felt. As soon as both men started to hit his prostate, Hangyul knew he wouldn’t be able to hold on much longer. He couldn’t help but to dissolve into pleasure, it just felt too good.

The feeling of the men's cocks pulsating inside of him as they pressed against his prostate, was enough to make Hangyul cum. He came with a loud mewl as he closed his eyes and let them roll back into his head. The pleasure was just too much for him to take, it was like electricity inside of him.

Seungwoo groaned at the sweet noise he made and kept pounding into their bunny, relentlessly slamming into him Hearing the sinful sounds both of his lovers let out, Seungyoun came with with a final deep thrust. Slowly he pulled himself out of Hangyul, as Seungwoo continued to fuck into their bunny, chasing his release. Once he saw the cum Seungyoun had released inside of Hangyul’s abused hole rolling out, Seungwoo came with a loud moan, filling their baby bunny to the brim.

When Seungwoo pulled out, Seungyoun and Seungwoo’s cum followed, lightly dripping out of the now open and used heat down Hangyul’s toned thighs Standing up, Seungwoo took a hold of Seungyoun’s neck to pull him closer. Their lips crashed against each other in a heated make-out session, the younger of the men used his teeth to graze Seungwoo’s lip and pulled on it hard, both of them still in a lust induced haze.

When Seungyoun finally let Seungwoo go from the tight lip-locked kiss, he wasted no time to focus on the man on the bed again. His pretty ass still stood in the air as he waited for further instructions, knowing that it was never done until either of his boyfriends gave him a signal. Seeing the cum slowly escaping Hangyul’s used heat, made Seungyoun smile, knowing that his lover and he was the reason why he looked so messy.

Settling his knees on the bed, Seungyoun sat behind Hangyul. Using his hands, he flipped the bunny over so he was laying on his back. A sneaky hand went to his thighs, playfully squeezing them before his lips pressed against one. His lips sucking on the soft and plushy thigh as he locked eyes with the man he was pleasing, letting him know exactly what he was going to do as he let his tongue roll out, slowly dragging it closer and closer along inside of his thighs.

Seungwoo had crawled back onto the bed to lay next to Hangyul, waiting for Seungyoun to make the first move. As Seungyoun let his tongue slide over the hole with a teasingly slow pace, Seungwoo wrapped his hands around Hangyul’s cock, slowly pleasuring their baby.

With the overwhelming sensation coming from both ways, Hangyul let out a pathetic whimper as he felt utterly overstimulated, even though he had only came once. The feeling of his lovers being so close to him, so intimate and loving, was the thing that turned him on the most. Knowing they had control over every single feeling he had, knowing they could stop and leave him there in the state that he was without letting him get his release, _that_ was the part that was most exciting.

“I love seeing you like this, baby.” Seungyoun’s cat-like eyes focused on Hangyul as he uttered the words. “You’re so needy and desperate, letting two people touch you at once.” Seungyoun shook his head and tsked before going down on the youngest once again.

Seungyoun’s tongue tasted the salty cum that was oozing out, getting dizzy off his arousal as his chin was covered in a mix of cum and drool. His excitement getting ahead of him as he heard the beautiful gasps the little bunny released for the both of them to hear.

The hand around Hangyul’s cock was lazily going up and down in an almost taunting manner. The heat of Seungwoo’s hand only added to the intense feeling of adrenaline flowing through his body. His thumb swiped over the bunny’s sensitive head before letting his hand grasp Hangyul’s cock. Lazy strokes were given in a drawn-out and teasing manner as he looked down on his baby boy.  
Suddenly, Hangyul let out a mewl in surprise.

Seungwoo’s mouth had latched onto Hangyul’s left nipple, taking the piercing clad bud between his teeth. The cold metal being pushed back against his skin meanwhile Seungwoo’s hot mouth sucked on it creating a sharp shock that made Hangyul quiver.

Seungyoun had started to eat away at Hangyul’s heat, tasting the mix of their cum and lube that drenched his heat. His hands had gone up to Hangyul’s thighs as he wrapped them over his shoulders, allowing him to reach deeper and please their bunny to the fullest. He fucked the little bunny with his tongue as best as he could, letting it switch paces ever so often.

Seungwo started to suck at the right nipple, playfully tugging at the metal ring, before he let go of it. With one hand he jerked Hangyul off and the other one was in Seungyoun’s hair, encouraging him to continue.

“You’re being such a good boy, Seungyounie.” The roughness of his voice made Seungyoun breath hitch. He removed his tongue out of Hangyul just to pant out,

“Do you think so, sir?” Before he started to teasingly lap away at Hangyul’s heat once more, never letting his tongue go into it. Seungwoo hummed in response. He pressed Seungyoun’s head down again, which was met with a whine, to make him fuck his tongue back into Hangyul.

“I-I’m…” Hangyul couldn’t even finish the sentence as the pleasure overflowed him. “Close!” Was all Hangyul could choke out as he gasped. Seungwoo had released his cock from his grip, instead letting Hangyul fuck into his hand as best as he could, chasing his own release.

Hangyul felt himself getting closer and closer to the edge. The mouth eating him out was going so deep and it felt incredible to be taken care of in such a way. The hand on his cock gripping tight enough for him to be able to fuck into it with his own pace, it all felt too good. Having his two owners knowing exactly what he liked. He was so, so close

It all came to an unbearable moment when Seungwoo’s raspy voice whispered into his ear.

“Come for daddy.”

Hangyul let it all flow as he released all over the hand of Seungwoo. The white cum came out in spasmic jolts, all while the two men continued to slowly rub their hands over his thighs. The whimpers and mewls that he released all came to a halt as he finally got down from the pleasure high he felt.

Patiently he waited for more orders until he felt two fingers tapping at his hips. Hangyul could finally dissolve into the mess he felt like on the inside. Seungyoun’s hands went up to pet his head before he carefully slipped the white bunny headband of off his head. As Seungwoo cleaned his hand on the duvet, too careless to stand up and leave the bed.

Hangyul let out a sigh as he sunk deeper into the bed, adorably cuddling into the arms that came to wrap around his tired body. Seungyoun coming back to bed after shutting the lights off, holding up the duvet so Hangyul could slip under. Seungyoun smiled and gently tucked him in.

“You did amazing today, baby boy.” A quick kiss fell on Hangyul’s lips, his eyes already half shut as the drowsiness crept closer. Hangyul slowly pushed his hands up and made grabby hands for them before pointing at the spot beside him in the bed. Seungwoo chuckled but pulled himself closer to the youngest, also himself trying to seem cute and do grabby hands to make Seungyoun slip in beside them.

After letting out an endearing and soft ‘I hate you’, Seungyoun slipped into the bed making sure to lay as close to his boyfriends as he could as close. Hangyul placed his head on Seungyoun’s shoulder as Seungwoo protectively wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him close.

“Go to bed, bunny.”

All Hangyul could do was give a small noise as compliant as he let his eyes fall closed. He felt himself fall into the dreamland as he was surrounded by his two favourite people in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry father in heaven, I have sinned
> 
> Thank you Sa for being an amazing best friend and beta reading this!! It's our constant talking about Bunny Gyul and 2seungyul that made this possible skdk
> 
> If you wanna scream at me, my twitter @ is JUNSOMEGASLICK


End file.
